


El sueño de las 3:33

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Así de miserable era su vida, para imaginarse por las madrugadas que compartía un momento íntimo y un sueño, con un desconocido en un bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El sueño de las 3:33

Bajo el amparo de la noche pocos reconocerían a aquel personaje bajo el abrigo gris empapado, que entraba con aire misterioso al oscuro bar llamado Rabbit Hole. Este bar se ubicaba en uno de los barrios más peligrosos y pobres de Storybrooke, Maine; y albergaba a las almas más roídas y desagradables de la ciudad. Esos que simplemente no aparecen en los periódicos a menos que sea para avisar su muerte o su entrada a la penitenciaria.

Cuando el hombre se sentó en una de las mesas cercanas al viejo escenario, el dueño del lugar de inmediato se acercó a atenderlo personalmente. En el escenario, una joven se quitaba la ropa al sonido de la canción de un viejo con la garganta destruida; mientras Gold esperaba ser servido con una botella de whisky que no tocaría el resto de la noche. Encendió un cigarro y esperó.

Cuando la joven terminó su penoso baile al ritmo de alguna droga y los aplausos de hombres tanto o más en estado desesperado, la cortina de terciopelo rojo que cubría el escenario se cerró, mientras la voz de una mujer invitaba a los presentes a consumir algo de la barra y anunciaba las funciones del resto de la noche y la mañana.

Gold se sintió impaciente de pronto, cuando el reloj marcó la hora y las cortinas no se abrieron al instante. Él sería capaz de esperar toda la noche, el pequeño resto de su vieja vida, si fuera necesario, con tal de verla una noche más.

La razón de su espera apareció a las 3:33 de la madrugada; la hora del diablo y de la función de “Lacey”. Las dulces notas del piano comenzaron a sonar y la voz inició una triste canción de amor. Las cortinas rojas se abrieron para revelar a la joven, quien aparecía en el escenario para cantar una sola canción con su voz dulce y su acento extranjero; ella y su piano.  Solo eso. Con unos veintitantos, las piernas fuertes, las nalgas duras, los pechos pequeños y erectos, y una peluca rubio cenizo.

Gold olvidaba en ese instante que la canción no era para él, sino simplemente dedicada a alguien que estaría en los sueños de la joven; algún hombre alto, apuesto; de aquellos que vestían del azul del cielo, montado sobre un corcel blanco llamado “ingenuidad” y quien seguramente la esperaba oculto de la noche en una cama cálida y llena de su perfume, en alguna parte. Pero mirarla en el escenario, con los ojos azules y los labios llenos de un color rojo, le hacían cada noche intentar engañar a la razón, y pensar, que este momento les pertenecía a ambos. Así de miserable era su vida, para ir a bares a imaginarse que una mujer hermosa le cantaba a él canciones de amor.

 

 

Cuando “Lacey” salió del escenario aquella noche, el dueño la esperaba para hacerle entrega, como cada martes y jueves, de un pequeño sobre amarillo con una generosa propina de la noche y una rosa negra atada al sobre lleno de su perfume.

-       “La Bestia estuvo aquí solo para verte a ti, Belle”- le dijo Jefferson, dueño del lugar y medio hermano.

Ella sonrió con un poco de nostalgia para sí misma mientras aspiraba el perfume de la flor mezclado con el almizcle de aquel hombre.

-       “Un viejo extraño…y cobarde. Viene a verme cada noche desde que comencé aquí, pero nunca se ha atrevido a acercarse”.

-       “Hay todo tipo de pervertidos afuera, cariño. No te recomiendo que te hagas ilusiones de tus novelitas rosas”- le dijo Jefferson en un tono burlón, para disminuir su notable preocupación. Si algo tenía Belle – Lacey en el escenario – era imaginación y esas necesidad de ver la bondad incluso donde no existía. –“algunos no necesitan tocar para darse…un subidón. Subestimas la inmundicia del mundo, amor”.

-       - Él no. Él no es así. Le dijo Belle con una seguridad nacida de la nada, mientras se desataba el cabello de la red que lo protegía bajo la peluca; largos tirabuzones café dorado enmarcaron su rostro de rasgos dulces y unos ojos azules grandes, inteligentes, más aún inocentes.

-       Como quieras Belle, mientras no se te acerque y por Dios, tú no te acerques al viejo loco; create las fantasías que quieras en tu cabecita ¿Pero piensa un poco por que aún después de tanto tiempo, un hombre como él, rico y bien posicionado, sigue estando solo? No es guapo pero con esa cartera, o maricón o pervertido cariño, no hay de otra.

-       ¿Qué acaso no viene a verme cada noche?

-       Puede ser su cubierta para no salir del clóset…y si esa es tu opción, entonces me das la razón: El viejo es un pervertido, querida Belchies.

-       Siempre hay una tercera opción que obedece a la imposibilidad, hermanito. – le dijo ella con seguridad de victoria.

-       ¡La tiene muy chiquita y ya no se le para! ¡Con eso de que ya esta viejito! – la risa de Jefferson inundó los camerinos, y apenas alcanzó a evadir la almohada que salió volando en su dirección. Hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad del bar.

Belle enrojeció mientras se miraba en el espejo. Sin duda era un hombre viejo, pero…igual y todo tenía remedio con un poco de ciencia. Quizás hoy buscaría en la biblioteca donde era interna, algo respecto al tema. Solo por estar enterada y curiosidad innata, por su puesto…

Belle no era tonta. Rozando los veintes y universitaria; llevando esta vida de madrugadas mientras de día trabajaba en la biblioteca; cuidando a un padre alcohólico y endeudado; pronto había aprendido que la vida era cruel, complicada y oscura. La naturaleza humana estaba conformada de las mayores bajezas y descomposición. Belle no era lo suficientemente inocente como para creerse un cuento de hadas con Mr. Gold.

Sin embargo, esa vida tan dura, que la golpeaba con realidad que la desgastaba en cada instante, había abierto las puertas a una vida imaginaria. Una Belle de cuento que vivía aventuras y tomaba la vida color de rosa, una Belle que conocía al mundo y que amaba con todo el corazón. Una Belle que se permitía fantasear un poco acerca del mundo y del viejo que cada noche venía a verla. Un momento de intentar engañar a la razón y pensar que aquel momento íntimo les pertenecía a ambos, cuando ella subía al escenario y cantaba para él, su viejo y elegante príncipe imaginario. Así de miserable era su vida, para imaginarse que un hombre pervertido podría convertirse en un príncipe de cuento, y sentía por ella algo más que un calentón de noche.


End file.
